


Sans x Reader (Dancetale/Undertale)

by ThisUserIsGayerThanYou



Series: Undertale Love [2]
Category: Dancetale (AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Dancetale Alternate Universe, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisUserIsGayerThanYou/pseuds/ThisUserIsGayerThanYou
Summary: They finally came from the underworld with Frisk's help. Now, they have to deal with fangirls and crowds, as well as a certain females attitude towards then. Despite that, the illegal underground clubs and dance-offs were the best, but a certain someone leave Sans blushing and blown away.





	1. Chapter 1

Undertale. The best game you've actually played when your friend forced you to, unlike some other games she gave you. The story line was fun, genocide run or pacifist, as well as the characters. Like most people, Sans was your favorite, though Mettaton and Papyrus hit close second and third. But, the thing was, Toby Fox, the creator of Undertale, didn't make the game up himself. It was already real. Monsters, Mount Ebbot, the characters, the setting, the resets, everything, the souls, all of it was real just, no one knew. Only after the barrier broke and monsters roamed free again did everyone knew about them. And, of course, the main characters were first to be noticed. Plenty of fangirls, and boys, swarmed them instantly, leaving no privacy for the monsters, and one human.  
  
You were sick and tired of it. All of it. Since you lived near the mountain, you were near them. And since you were near them, you had to deal with swarms of people of the streets when all you wanted to do was to get from one place to another. You could see people who didn't know the game and characters didn't care, hating the crowds like you did. It was getting on your nerve, and you were on your last nerve having to deal with this.  
  
Holding onto the pole that was conveniently on the roof you were stationed at, you turned to look at your brother and two other friends beside you, nodding lightly. The four of you dropped into the crowd, in front of the crowded monsters, making people back away in fear as you blocked the six, glaring at them.  
  
"Alright, alright! Back up!" You shouted, threatening people with a switch blade you had in your pocket, forcing them to back up. "They've had enough, leave them alone!"  
  
Your brother and friends followed your lead, taking their small knifes out of their pockets, keeping the crowd at a safe distance. Plenty threatened to call the cops, but you ignored them, making sure the crowd started leaving, until one tried to slip past you and your brother, diving past you. With a loud, 'hey!', you turned and grabbed her arm, throwing her back at the crowd, looming over her uncomfortably close. She tried backing away, but the crowd wouldn't move.  
  
"Is this comfortable for you? Do you like having me this close to you?" You asked harshly, almost in a threatening whisper, but loud enough so others, including the six behind you, could hear. "You don't like me this close, right? Nowhere to run, nowhere to turn to. Now, think about how they feel, being crowded everywhere they go. They can't even eat in peace." You stood back up and away from her. "You IMBECILES. Can't you see how uncomfortable they are? Or are you just too desperate for a picture of them when you have a fucking GAME to look at as well as so much FUCKING fan art, you don't need the real thing! Now, run along, don't crowd them, or we'll make sure someone gets cut."  
  
With the last sentence ending in an insane smile that was way too cheerful to anyone's liking as well as the threat, everyone dispersed from the area, continuing their day like any other.  
  
You sneered when they left and covered the blade, shoving it back in your jacket pocket, turning towards the group, where Jessie was getting hugged tightly by Frisk. He was laughing, patting their back and hair, Liam beside him, laughing at his boyfriend as they conversed softly with the mute child and the other couple, Alphys and Undyne. Your brother, Sam, wrapped an arm around you shoulders, in which you shrugged off, met eyes with Sans, and left.  
  
You didn't care to converse with them. It was obvious Sam and Papyrus tried getting your attention, shouting for you to come back, but you just flipped them off, though it was just for your brother, who usually knew.  
  
Sam frowned and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and turning to Papyrus to apologize. "She didn't mean that to you. It's normal for her to flip me off around people, but never means it to the other person, I swear."  
  
Papyrus nodded. "IT'S ALRIGHT. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULDN'T BE HURT BY SUCH A THING. SHE'S JUST ONE HUMAN IN MANY."  
  
Sam smiled softly at Papyrus, turning slightly as Sans made his way towards them. "Hey, Pap, do you mind going over to Mettaton and the others for a bit? I would like to... speak to him." The shorter but older skeleton stared up at his brother and awaited an answer, to which Papyrus nodded and left. Sans closed his eye sockets and sighed, opening them slightly to glare at Sam. "What the hell was the act about? Pushing the crowd away to keep us to yourselves? Well, I'll tell you now, kiddo." His left eye flared blue flames. "Come anywhere near us, and I'll make sure you have a bad time."  
  
Sam backed up a bit, waving his hands. "No, no, no, no. Sans, dude, that wasn't our intention. Sis was just fed up with all the crowds when you guys were around so she came up with a plan to force them away by getting between you and them, which wouldn't be by walking through the crowd, so we decided to jump from somewhere and were lucky that you were cornered by a short building. Be happy you aren't being crowded."  
  
Sans huffed a short, mocking laugh. "I could've pushed them away myself."  
  
"With what? Magic?" Sam crossed his arms. "And hurt a lot of humans, possibly kill a few, driving the monsters back into that mountain? That would force you guy's back there. Right now, you are all under close surveillance- the government is making sure you're not a threat to the human race instead of throwing you back down there in fear because so many people know who you are, so they're giving it a try. So, right now, be happy we just drove them off, because I doubt people would do that without the intention of hanging out with your guys, or something along those lines. We could care less if you're from a video game or are famous. You're just the same as everyone else-"  
  
"-Another person, monster or human, to deal with, annoying or not." You finished, pushing past Sam towards Liam and Jessie. "I don't know about those two, or how Sam would feel about you guys, but I could care less about your shit-faced life. It's the crowds and constant chatter about you monsters that pisses me off. And," she held up her hand as Sans started to say something. "that doesn't mean I don't like monsters. I don't care for them, so, technically speaking, they're just like every other person we come across." You shoved your hand back into your pocket and walked over to Liam, who was swaying. At the last second, he fell back, startling the others. You caught him quickly and, with Jessie's help, put him on your back.  
  
Jessie waved to them as he left with her, tugging Sam's sleeve as he passed, following you home. Sam watched you, then turned back to Sans, pulling out a paper and writing their address and phone number of it. "If you ever need our help, or anything from us, even a place to crash, give a call or come on over. Don't mind my sister."  
  
He ran after the group and waved back at them. Sans stared at him, then the paper, about to crumple it when Mettaton grabbed it from his hands, reading it over.  
  
"We might actually need it, Sans." He folded the paper and shoved it in his shorts. Dressed in a black tank top, a pink crop top that slid off his shoulders, his usual pink high heeled boots, white gloves, and short shorts meant for females (that he ROCKED in), he seemed more female than male, but nonetheless, never said anything about it, Papyrus always backing him up when someone tried to tell him off about it.  
  
Sans just grumbled and rolled his eyes. Even though it was summer, and quite hot, he still wore his blue, fir trimmed jacket, white t-shirt underneath, basketball shorts and pink slippers. What surprised them when they went out to get some different clothing, with Frisk helping them (having to write on her white board the whole time), Papyrus changed what he usually never took off. The younger one of the skelebros chose a white shirt, kept his scarf and gloves, and some jeans. The boots were a must that wouldn't be left. Sans didn't really mind the fact that his brother changed, it was a nice change since the clothes suited him.  
  
Alphys kept her lab coat as did Undyne with her tank top and jeans (though she didn't want to get rid of her armor). No one really cared much.  
  
Mettaton grabbed Papyrus' hand as they neared another crowd near downtown, slowing his walking, forcing the others behind him to slow down as they scanned the area. The crowd was around a large stage, high enough so those in the back could see the people on the stage, around at least six feet tall so people couldn't be standing directly under the stage. On the stage stood you and Sam, as well as a few other people, dressed in cosplay. You were dressed as Chara with the "bloody" knife in your hand, Sam dressed as Sans, another as Papyrus, one as Alphys, Undyne, and others at the innocent souls. It was silent as they stood still, like maniquins until the track started, though it seemed like they were only lip syncing instead of singing, acting out the song.

[I'm The Bad Guy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKt6X92-o6c%C2%A0)  
  
You were first to move, uncrossing your arms. "Let me put this a way you IDIOTS can understand." At the word 'idiots' you pointed your knife at the crowd. "I'm not the damsel in distress," a hand over the forehead, bending your knees, arching your back a bit, mocking the way people would dramatically faint, "I'm not your best friend or distraught and clueless," shrugging your shoulders and turning your head a bit to act like you looked at Sam, but instead at the floor, "I'm not like all the rest just trying to get by~" You moved along the stage, in front of the others, kneeling on the platform, dropping your knife down to swipe softly at the crowd, then standing back up again. "Nope! I'm the bad guy~" A tip of your head down, glaring at the crowd with a large smile, twirling the knife with a short chuckle.  
  
 "All these former humans that you see," the knife swung towards them, pointing at each one in time with the next phrase. "Each of them, with shaking knees, has knelt before me." Hands on knees, dropping to the ground slowly with the beat. Getting back up, you put your unoccupied hand on your hip. "So, I'm not your teammate or your partner in crime~" You turned towards the cosplayers dressed at the souls. "What am I souls?~"  
  
They seemed to cower and back away, each making a shy act, may it be twirling hair, messing with hands, hiding hands and kicking the ground. "You're the bad guy..."  
  
"Oh, it's steller! To watch a monster!" You pointed towards Sam and opened your hand, palm up, only to curl your hands in and make it seem like you were sprinkling something on the ground. "Turn to dust and die~ Oh, it's thrilling. To be the villain." You walked along the stage again. "I just destroy their home and watch them cry..." A finger slid down your cheek as you imitated a tear, frowning, but it was quick to be replaced by a short chuckled, then a snarl, throwing your arms back as you stomped your foot forward. "Cause I'm the bad guy!"  
  
You froze in place with your hand on your hip, knife by your side, glaring at the crowd as the cosplayer playing Alphys stepped forward. "O-oh gosh. They're not trying to conquer the undergrounds so they could rule it," she stared at the crowd with fear, playing the part perfectly. "They're trying to destroy it! Oh, that's evil..." She backed away as the Undyne cosplayer ran up at you, knocking the side of her spear against your knife, a silent battle cry leaving them.  
  
You just pushed her off and slashed at her chest, knocking her to the floor and turning back to the crowd, a crazed smile on your face as you opened your arms. "Isn't it fantastic? I see something, I SLASH IT!" A different cosplayer as a different monster ran in front of you. You brought your knife down against their back, causing them to drop mid-run, sliding across the stage a bit. "And let me tell you why~" The smile was back as you innocently walked the stage. "I've always had a weakness, for barrenness and bleakness." One hand opened on one word, the other twirling the knife on the other word. "I crush all your hopes and then I watch you cry..." Another mocking tear and sad face, dropping to your knees in front of people. "See, I find genocide rather FUN!" You twirled and inspected the knife after, glancing at the crowd. "I don't want your assistance or your crimination." A cosplayer dressed as Flowey walked over on 'assistance' and Sam walked on her other side on 'crimination'. "I'll erase this entire world and bid you bye bye!" Short wave and large smile. "Why?~" You turned to the boys, who came to stand on your left, glaring at each other. "Come on, GUESS!"  
  
They raised an eyebrow and looked at the other, then her again. "Cause your the... bad guy?"  
  
"That's right!!" You bent over for the first breath of laughter, throwing your head back for the other, ending with the knife at Sam's neck, 'Flowey' and the souls behind you, 'Alphys', 'Undyne' and the monster kid behind Sam. A dark smile adorned your face, glaring at him until you nodded lightly.  
  
All of you turned and got in a line beside one another, bowing to the crowd. The announcer walked on stage and joined in on the clapping, a microphone in hand. "Amazing you guys!! That was (Y/n) and her brother, Sam, as well as others who would like to remain anonymous, performing 'I'm The Bad Guy' an Undertale parody." The crowd cheered again. When it died down, he continued talking as you and the others walked towards the back, so you and Sam could change. "That wasn't all though. Up next is, yes, (Y/n), and her friend, Sawyer performing another Undertale song known as 'To The Bone' Song.' Enjoy!"  
  
It didn't take long for you to get just half your face painted as a skull, around her eye being blue while it was encased in the blue flame, taking Sam's shirt and jacket, who just changed into his other clothing, throwing on some basketball shorts, but kept her shoes instead of the pink slippers. Sawyer was already dressed as Papyrus, laughing as you hopped around, finishing tying your shoe and ran back onstage, getting into position in a chair they set up, facing Sawyer instead of the crowd.

[To The Bone](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cx1WaoWQ34%C2%A0)  
  
The music started and Sawyer walked across the stage to you, arms on her hips. "Sans? Sans! Wake up!"  
  
You opened your eyes and stretched. "Eh? What is it, dude?" You stood and kicked the chair back, someone else running on stage to grab it and ran back off.  
  
"A human has fallen from the surface world!" She beckoned to the crowd, in which you turned your head a bit, hands stuffed in your pockets.  
  
"Really? And you've got a bone to pick with 'em?" You laughed softly at the pun, shifting your weight to the other foot.  
  
"Agh! No time for puns!" She crossed her arms, stomping her foot.  
  
You laughed. "Ah, come on. That was a real rib tickler."  
  
"Augh! Enough!" She stomped her foot again, shaking her head.  
  
"Oh, alright." With an eye roll, you sighed. "Here we go again."  
  
Sawyer smirked and turn to the crowd enthusiastically. "Welcome to the underground!"  
  
You followed her lead, just more... unenthusiastic. "How was the fall?"  
  
She swept her hand in front of her. "If you want to look around."  
  
"Give us a call." You shrugged and shifted your weight again.  
  
"We don't see humans often."  
  
You lowered your head as you did as Chara, creepily and glared at them. "We're happy you just dropped in. " And just like that, you went back to looking bored.  
  
"I'll be so popular when I show all the monsters what I just brought in!" She clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily, looking at the sky.  
  
Your head snapped towards her. "Hey, Papyrus, mind your manners."  
  
"Can it, Sans! No time for banter."  
  
You turned back to the crowd and shrugged. "Excuse my brother, he's a bit eccentric."  
  
Sawyer stomped her foot and turned to you. "And you're just lazy and apathetic!"  
  
Again, you shrugged, your head dipping a bit to look at her. "Call me what you want, I got thick skin."  
  
"Another bad joke and I'm finished with him!" She threw her hands into the air, turning to the crowd. "We are monsters- the awfullest kind!"  
  
"To mess with us takes a lot of spine." You wiggled your eyebrows, taking a step closer to Sawyer.  
  
"We, can, relate to your determination. Because, we, monsters have our own devotion. Humans, betrayed us and left us burning. One, day, we'll make our way back to the surface. Through, all your travels, your sins will follow. Your consequences aren't easy to swallow. Who's, the, real, monster, now you should know. You've cut this story, down to the bone." Sawyer's arm ended around your shoulders, and since you were a bit shorter than her it worked, but she quickly removed it and turned to you.  
  
"Really, Sans?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The last line of the chorus is a pun!"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You imbecile! That was very... clever."  
  
"Heh. Thanks, buddy."  
  
She turned back to the crowd with a shake of her head. "You're stuck in the underground."  
  
You kept your bored stance, scanning the crowd. "Thanks to the fall."  
  
"Good luck ever getting out."  
  
"Prepare to brawl."  
  
Sawyer roamed the stage while you stayed in one spot, shifting your weight from one foot to the other. "You could show mercy to us."  
  
Your head dropped again in a threatening way. "Or turn all of us to dust."  
  
"Is your heart full of evil?"  
  
"Or full of love?" You finally took you hands out of your pockets and formed a heart in front of your chest, then retreated back into your pockets.  
  
"I, the Great Papyrus, challenge you to try getting by us!" She posed with her hand on her chest, the other in a ball beside her chest.  
  
"Test the human with one of your puzzles."  
  
"Brilliant Sans! That will leave them befuddled." She dropped her hands and grabbed a plate of fake spaghetti from her scarf, mouthing 'finally getting rid of it'. "I dare you to try, a bit of spaghetti!" She threw it into the crowd, watching as one fan caught it, screaming loudly.  
  
You laughed softly, almost missing your next line. "Smells like the creepypasta's ready." Your favorite line, as a fan of Creepypasta.  
  
"Stop it, Sans! I'm done with the joking!"  
  
"Sounds like someone's funny bone's broken." You elbowed the air towards her.  
  
"We, can, relate to your determination. Because, we, monsters have our own devotion."  
  
"I am the mastermind, he's my apprentice."  
  
You dipped your head again, but tilted it, sneering. "You're only still alive because I made a promise."  
  
"You'll loose your mind when you wander for hours. You might even decide to start talking to flowers. Who's, the, real monster, now you should know. You've cut this story, down to the bone."  
  
Sawyer stepped up as you stepped back, giving her most determined look. "Someday I'll join the royal guard. When I catch this child. Can it be that hard?"  
  
She stepped back as you stepped forward, rubbing the back of your neck with one hand, looking sincere. "Look, if I'm bein' honest. My brother ain't nothing but harmless. I know you and all that you want, but you'll get a lot more from 'Sans' than a font. The deeper you go, the messier it gets. If I had it my way, you'd already be dead." You thrust your hand forward, the sneer evident, but then pulled back and raised you hands and shoulders in a shrug, then shoved them back into your pockets. "Kidding! If you couldn't tell, I get so bored I amuse myself."  
  
Sawyer stood beside you again, dancing along to the beat while you just stood there. "Down her in the Underground."  
  
"You're all alone."  
  
"We wanted to tell you now."  
  
"You're kinda boned."  
  
"If you survive this prison."  
  
Again, the creepy and threatening head tilt. "You will know nihilism."  
  
"Don't mess around with monsters."  
  
"They're scared of tiny children. Heh."  
  
"You've come far, but soon you'll stumble when I stump you with some Junior Jumble!"  
  
"Not so sure you'll get 'em with that."  
  
A man in front of the stage handed you a trombone.  
  
"Alas, I'll hit them with my special attack!"  
  
Wah wah wah. You pretended to play, laughing at the look of pure horror she gave you.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She dropped to her knees but stood back up.  
  
"You know I've got a knack, for the tromBONE!" You gave it back.  
  
"One more pun, and I'll be done!" She pointed at you and stomped.  
  
You shrugged, shoving your hands in your pockets. "But ain't two skulls, better than one?"  
  
"We, can, relate to your determination. Because, we, monsters have our own devotion. You, know, your, story's already been told. We, can play again if you sell your soul."  
  
You stepped forward a bit and glared. "I've got my eye on you, so you just watch it. I'll find the skeleton inside your closet."   
  
"Who's, the, real, monster, now you should know. You've cut this story, down to the bone." Sawyer placed her arm around your shoulder as it ended.  
  
The crowd went wild again as you both bowed and left the stage. You decided not to change, not caring about the heat and the jacket, actually quite comfortable.   
  
Meeting your brother backstage, he hugged you tightly and laughed. Sawyer called out she had to leave and left, leaving the two of you to go home. Sam wrapped his arm around your shoulder and walked with you, laughing and going on about the performance.  
  
"Darling, you definitely knocked 'em dead."  
  
Quicker than anything, you whirled around, shoving your brother behind you in defense, relaxing as you realized it was only the small group of six. Sam laughed at you and pat your shoulder, to which you shoved his arm away.  
  
"So, what was that?" Sans sneered. "Not a big fan of us?"  
  
"Don't put words in my mouth, skeleton." You growled, pointing at him. "I never said I wasn't a fan. That doesn't matter anyway, I've been doing this for awhile, Undertale, Five Nights at Freddy's, Nightcore, so many others, I've been performing up there for at least two years now."  
  
Papyrus ignored his brother and stepped up, clasping his hands together. "HUMAN. YOU WERE AMAZING AT THAT. HOW DID YOU DO IT?"  
  
"Lip syncing?"  
  
"YES. WHATEVER THAT IS."  
  
"It's when you mouth what is being sung or said, making it seem like it's you." Sam explained. "It's to make it easier on the performers so they don't get out of breath easily and can't sing."  
  
"It's something we do all the time, especially when we're dancing." You shrugged and shoved your hands in your pockets.  
  
"THAT IS AMAZING. SANS, DID YOU KNOW THAT WAS POSSIBLE?" Papyrus turned to his brother.  
  
The said male waved it off.  
  
Mettaton moved to stand beside Papyrus, smiling. "You're a natural, darling. If I had a show here, you'd be featured in it a lot."  
  
You smiled at him. "Thank you, Mettaton. I'd be happy to."  
  
"Your mood can change pretty quick, kiddo." Sans glanced up at you, hands deep in his pockets.  
  
You smirked and copied his stance. "I've been called bipolar before. As well as insane."  
  
You never cared if you were called insane or bipolar, throughout growing up you were called both since you always threatened those who were mean to your brother. You were normally in a bad mood in school and around others, but it changed in seconds when you were with your brother or both Liam and Jessie straight to a cheerful, happy mood. It was something you were quite used to.

Before Sans could reply, Mettaton cut in, laughing a bit nervously. "O-okay. So, you, Sam, told us we could talk to you if we needed anything. One thing is." He stopped and pulled the paper from his pocket, reading over the address, then glancing up at the male. "You said we could have a place to crash. Mind if we live with you guys till we find an actual place?"

Sam beamed with happiness and self-confidence when Mettaton said it, practically sparkling. "Then let us do our best to make your hospitality the best." He bowed.

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. "You sound like Tamaki from _Ouran High School Host Club_."

"And you sound like Haruhi."

"Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

The looks on their faces was all you needed to smirk widely. Wide eyes, ajar mouths. Each eye was scanning the large house- well, you couldn't really call it a house, more like a mansion- then slowly at you, Sam, Jessie and Liam unable to form any words. You could only laugh as Jessie and Liam started inside, turning around to beckon everyone else inside.  
  
"You live... here?" Sans questioned, still scanning the exterior of the building.  
  
You shrugged, shoving your thumbs in your jean pockets, tilting your head back to look at the sky. "Yeah, but it's not much. It's actually pretty small."  
  
"Small?" Mettaton dove to your side and held your shoulders, ceasing your movements. "Darling, this is a mansion, not some cottage. This is huge!" He let you go and spun in a circle, dropping to his knees while facing the doors, dramatically making a scene. "It's everyone's dream house!"  
  
You didn't reply, bringing a hand up to rake it through your (h/c) (short/medium/long) hair, pushing it over one eye. Sam knew you didn't like talking about the house itself, so he interfered and coaxed Mettaton inside with the others, taking one last glance at you, while Sans followed them inside, closing the door softly. You walked along the house and to the back where a small garden was. A large greenhouse was off to the side, filled with vegetables, fruits and other growing edibles. The rest of the garden consisted of a large rosebush maze, plenty of flower beds, a few benches and plenty of trees covering the area, as well as a small playground off to the side, hidden by a few bushes a trees. You pulled your (f/c) hoodie so the hood shadowed your face, clenching your hands in your pockets. You still had the face paint on, the black and white substance dry and cracking on your skin, pulling a bit at your eye; though you could care less, strutting across the garden to a more secluded spot.  
  
The four gravestones standing tall from the ground were chipped here and there, a few vines crawling up and covering the words, but anyone could distinctively read the carved words in the stone. You knelt in front of them, no words leaving your lips, and stared at the stones, as well as the wilted flowers at each headstone. With a sigh, you made a mental note to bring fresh ones the next time you visited. It was the least you could do for them. Just like they did for you while you were on your own deathbed, but somehow made it through. Each day, they would each bring in flowers, give you company and love... And what did you do when they died? Nothing. Lock yourself in the room. Not come home for days at a time. Lash out at anyone who would try to help you, speak to you, touch you or anything. Destroy everything that reminded you of them. They did everything for you and you did nothing for them. You, now, did everything you could to make peace, but it didn't help a lot.  
  
"Sam said you'd be here."  
  
With a startled yelp, you stood quickly and turned around, only to loose your footing and fall on a grave, hitting your head on the stone. Black spots dancing in your vision as someone helped you up, pushing you against a tree as support.  
  
Sans didn't say anything as he stared at the gravestones. His eye sockets were dark, the small pinpricks nonexistent. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away, the back of his skull facing you. He scoffed and started forward, keeping silent and walking away, not bothering to look back at you.  
  
You growled and rubbed your head. So that was it? Come over to tell you that Sam said you'd be there and walk off? Wow. You pushed yourself off the tree, continuing to rub the spot you had hit the gravestone with, noting the large bump that was beginning to form with the bruise that was already there.

Without a word, you stalked back to the mansion, searching for the others. Lounging in the living room, they were quiet, besides the TV and soft chatter of Mettaton and Papyrus. Seeing your brother was missing from the area, you didn't bother to enter the room. With a short sigh, you pushed off the door frame and turned around to walk back outside.

"You're missing out," Sam said from the kitchen doorway, startling you. "They're still our guests, so we have to treat them nicely, and not ignore them like you've been doing." He practically glared holes in the floor. "You can't keep doing this."

You didn't reply, crossing your arms and staring st the ceiling. "Why not? We don't know them well. We shouldn't be interacting with them anyway." You dropped your head, bangs shadowing your eyes from view. "Remember what happened last time we were too eager to let strangers stay here for a bit?"

Sam didn't reply, knowing all too well what had happened that night. It was burned in their brains, etched into their soul, scarred in their hearts. Only you and Sam knew. Jessie and Liam were clueless about them, that night, the graves. He raised his gaze to glance at you, but clicked his tongue, sneered and looked away.

"Baka. You were in the same room, dammit! You could've saved them, but no, you thought for yourself and hid away, watching them get slaughtered, and did nothing!" He raised his voice, hands balled at his sides.

You knew the others must've heard him, but you could care less. He was blaming it on you? "I was terrified! I didn't know what to do! You would've been too if you woke up to screaming! All I saw was silhouettes slouching over the others beds and I panicked! Mom and dad were gone and I knew I was a goner if I didn't hide or fight! It fight, flight or freeze, Samuelson! I froze and fled. I knew I would've been overpowered withing seconds if I tried to help and I wouldn't even be here today!" Fresh tears streamed down your flushed cheeks. Nails dug into your tightly closed palms, cutting into the skin, breaking it. Warm blood dripped to the floor, but was ignored by everyone. You sensed the others behind you, but ignored them.

"Then you should of risked your fucking life for them! For her, dammit! There was a chance you could've lived with wounds and scars and they would still be alive; you should've taken the fucking chance instead of thinking about your own shitty life over theirs! It's what the youngest is supposed to do." His eyes bore into your (e/c) orbs. Fire was ablaze in them, reaching a dangerous level that you've never seen.

You dropped your head, averting your eyes and more tears flowed steadily from them. Sam hardy cursed at you, or anyone. He was usually a gentle giant. Pushing his limits, testing his patients, it was hard since he wasn't angered easily. He started the argument by blaming you; you probably deserved it though.

"So that's what you think of my life? So unimportant you'd trade me, someone who has been by your side longer than anyone, who picked you up when you fell, despite being younger, who helped you out of depression, pushing my own damn feelings and care aside to make sure your got better, for them. So I'm that unimportant, huh?" You were shaking, practically sobbing as your voice shook with every word. "Apparently I'm not good enough to be alive then, if my own brother doesn't appreciate little ol' fucking me!" You didn't wait for a response, pivoting around and pushing past the group, rushing through the living room to the front door, throwing it open. You could hear the thundering of a few other footsteps, but your steps didn't falter, keeping a steady, fast pace.

Through the wind, your hair trailed behind you, tears making another path towards your ears, flying off before they hit your hairline. Your sight was blurred by the oncoming tears, not showing any signs of stopping anytime soon. Sniffling every few seconds threw off your breathing patters, causing your side to hurt with each step, tight muscles causing pins and needles of pain to shoot out. You ignored it, continuing to run, despite the lack of footsteps behind you. Running blindly, you followed your instincts, slowing down as the adrenaline wore off, your legs shaking violently, hands sore from clenching them too tightly, dried blood around the wounds. You raised one and used the back of your wrist to wipe your nose, wiping that on your pants as the other hand dried your tears with the thumb.

Having running blindly, you didn't know exactly where you were going, but ended up at the door in the alley where the dance bar was at. It was a place you were regularly at when you were avoiding everyone; one of your best friends owned it, despite it being illegal, and allowed you to join without having to pay, giving you the delight of going anytime you wanted, eating and drinking there free of charge and dancing when you wanted, whether it be in a competition or just freestyle, usually against someone. Both you and your friend were the top dancers, having the most competitions won, battling each other for the top. It was a place where you forgot your worries and everything, them being drained out of you by the music, loud enough to have to shout to talk, but soft enough to where if you were by the front speakers your ears would bleed. Lyle made sure the he placed speakers around the whole room, making it more surround sound than anything, also to even out the music in each corner of the large room.

With a shaky sigh, and a few more wipes to your tear-stained face, you knocked a few times softly, only to pause and bang on the door twice. Your special knock made only for you by Lyle himself. The bouncer didn't hesitate to open the door and radio Lyle, allowing you to pass with a short nod of his head. If anyone else used the knock while you were in there he would call you, or Lyle, up to check it out.

Having the club, as some called it, in a neighborhood that was known for its gangs, shootings and dark-skinned families, hardly anyone would find it or go near it. (I hate calling people "black", so I replaced it with dark-skinned, but I swear I'm trying not to be racist). Police weren't known to be around the neighborhood often, so the alley was clear of any suspicion. Which was what Lyle intended to do. You were known in the neighborhood, having been around the gangs since you were four and able to run on your own, with Sam usually near you or knowing where you were going but you snuck off without him, and got lost on a block. Only being four, you didn't know the dangers of the neighborhood, and only saw new friends to make. None of the gangs hurt you, one took you in for a bit until your brother found you, took you back and ran without looking back, afraid of the hood. It gave him a bad name around that part of town, he was always looked down upon and watched carefully when he was around. Never would Sam walk those streets alone. You, though, still saw no problem with them, always running back giggling, going from gang to gang. Two years later, at six years old, you realized the situation most were in, living in buildings that were worn down and hardly ever used anymore. Most were living off the scraps they could find here and there, others paycheck to paycheck. At six years old you took thousands of dollars from your parents bank account, though it was overflowing anyway with money, and split it between the five gangs there, making sure each family had the same amount, each gang had the same amount of money. You helped get people back on their feet and, at six years, seven and eight, helped rebuild the buildings, calling up construction workers and paying them to go out of their way to rebuild some of the buildings the groups used. Your parents didn't care, as long as the money they had stayed in the hundred thousands in their bank accounts, though Sam worried greatly, he softened when he saw how nice you were to them.

Ever since, you could walk to streets calmly and call out to anyone with a friendly smile and wave. You gave Lyle the area under the building to use, since it was a basement, a very large one at that, that no one used. Seeing how the club wasn't legally registered to make a profit, and the fact Lyle didn't want to have to pay the thousands of dollars to get a big enough building and pay for the thing to be remodeled with a dance floor, bar, kitchen, lights and everything, he went to you. He knew about how you helped out the neighborhood and practically owned that part of town, asking about any hidden places he could start it up. You were glad to help in any way, and now, seven years later, at twenty two years old, you still went there. Though, at fifteen, despite growing up around the gangs, learning how to shoot guns, being around alcohol and drugs a lot, Lyle still made sure you didn't drink, or smoke, till you were twenty one.

The club was illuminated with colorful neon lights bouncing off the walls, the music pounding through your chest making you smile and wipe your eyes with your thumbs against, laughing softly as the familiar scene gave off a slight comforting feeling. A circle was formed in the middle of the dance floor as a dance off went on to the song "Pain" by Three Days Grace. The theme for today was probably creepy. Everyday brought a different theme, some better than others, but it was mostly either music genres, anything but sad and romantic - especially sappy songs -, or some themes like creepy/scary, sexy, casual, etc. Those who followed the theme, dressing for it was given a 25% off all prices in the club, those who won the competition, wooing, scaring or gaining the judges attention the most, we're given a 50% off, which made everyone all want to continue going back.  
The large space off the the left of the short hallway from the door was occupied by a bunch of tables and and few booths, some full of drunk groups and friends laughing and chatting away, whistling at some girls who would walk by. Cell service was cut off down there, making it so everyone had to socialize and not be on their phone all day, or night. The bar was straight across from the hallways, a small ordering section near the tables. It was one of those where you had to order at the counter and get your food and drink instead of a waiter going to you.

Without skipping a beat, you strutted towards the bar, taking a seat next to Lyle in your usual spot. The bright mass of blue, pink, green and red of his head wasn't easy to miss, standing out greatly. Red at the roots faded into pink which blended into the blue, ending at his chin in green, not matching his usual sleeveless black jacket and sweats. His bright violet colored contact eyes met yours eagerly, a big smile adorning his smooth face. He was a bit taller than you, shorter than Sans, and such a child that people thought he was still in his teens despite being twenty eight.

The bartender, who just started working their as a part time job, taking the nights, was a monster from the underground, a flame elemental at that who wore a white button up shirt, a black vest over that, black dress pants and fancy shoes you forgot the names of, glasses adorning his otherwise blank face. His flame-hair, as you loved to call it, licked at the air above him as he cleaned the bar top a few seats down, glancing over at you for a split second, nodded and went back to cleaning. He owned his own restaurant, which he worked at as a bartender and cook, called Grillby's, named after himself, Grillby.

You gave a short nod back to him, returning your gaze to Lyle, who eyes your tear stained cheeks warily. "You've been crying," he noted, raising his thumb over your cheek. You flinched a bit, not used to the sudden movement towards your face, but relaxed and nodded. "Who hurt you?" His voice was low, dangerous. His violet eyes darkened in anger and protection. 

You waved it off, laughing softly. "It's just a petty argument with my brother, nothing-"

He cut you off. "It's hard to make you cry, (Y/n). That 'petty argument' was something bigger than petty." His growl came deep within the back of his throat, startling you a bit. "For all I know he could've hit you."

"Try telling me to die without telling me in those words," you mumbled under your breath, looking away.

Lyle gave you a look as if you had slapped his mother in front of him and gave a smirk about it. "He did what?!"

Idiot.

Grillby glanced over at you two at the sudden outburst and started over, giving you a soft look of concern. "Would you two like something to drink?"

"The strongest type of alcohol you possibly have," you mumbled, rubbing your temples, a soft sigh coming from your sore throat.

He nodded and turned back as Lyle tried containing himself, clenching his fists on the bar tightly. You didn't say anything to him, casting short glances at him from the corner of your eyes, afraid to add to the thick tension there. He sighed and unclenched his fists, turning to face you fully.

"Let me see your hands," he mumbled, holding out his hands for you to place yours in.

Hesitantly, you placed your curled up fists in his hands, relaxing them so they slowly uncurled and lied in his palms, looking smaller in his large hands. He turned your hands over, palm up, sighing as the dried blood and split skin came into view. Half crescents embedded into your skin, stained with red. You winced at the sight and gave Lyle a pathetic look, to which he only replied with a shake of his head.

Grillby came back over, setting the drink down, and, without a hesitation, set a damp rag on the counter beside Lyle, nodded, and went back to cleaning down the counters. Lyle took the rag, silent as he cleaned your hands. As soon as he was done, you grabbed your glass and started drinking, setting it back down once you felt satisfied you had enough to drink in one gulp, meaning you couldn't really breath. Lyle downed his glass quickly, not very affected by small amounts of alcohol. It took about five full glass to get him drunk. Seven if you wanted him to be drunk enough to be unable to remember anything nor stand without help. Nine to make him pass out. You could only consume three glasses to get drunk, if you drank them quickly, five to forget what you did while drunk and seven to pass out. Just two below Lyle.

After a few moments of silence, listening to the music and shouting on the dance floor, Lyle and you finished your glasses and headed off to the dance floor, cheering on those that were competing in the middle. It was only a matter of time before (favourite hip-hop song) came on and both you and Lyle were shoved onto the dance floor to battle it out.

Your legs ached, breathing labored, sweat coating your face, back and neck. You had shedded the jacket by the bar before you went with Lyle to the dance floor, but it was burning in the underground club. Without a second thought, you stripped from your white shirt, leaving you in a (f/c) sports bra. Through the dancing, the sweat moistened the face paint, causing it to run a bit, creating light and dark blue as well as grey mixed on your face. Taking the shirt, you wiped what you could off, getting most of it off. It only stayed around your eye, less under and more on your eyelid making it look like you meant to put that there, and a bit on your cheek, but not really anywhere else. You threw the shirt to the side as Lyle called for the DJ to pull up another song, stretching his arms.

The crowd cheered and chanted for both of you as another song came up, screaming as you both started dancing again. You scanned the crowd, keeping up with Lyle easily, meeting a familiar magenta eye, the other covered by black hair. Out of shock, you missed your step, cursing as you fell onto your back, but played it off easily, ignoring the fact that Mettaton was here, possibly with the others, and got back in time with the song.

Meeting Lyle's eyes, he gave you a confused look, but you brushed it off by flipping him off and continuing to dance your heart out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if I ever really described what Sam looked like but, if I did and you catch it, please let me know in the comments so I can fix it. Thanks! -Max

Silence fell over the dance floor. Heavy breathing and heaving chests, you and Lyle stared at each other, the song finishing. No one moved as you both slowly relaxed, a smile appeared on your sweaty faces as you raised a hand to wipe your forehead, the crowd erupting in cheers and whistles, clapping thundering through the room.

Frisk ran towards you, despite Chara trying to hold them back, and hugged your waist tightly, only reaching your elbow in height, being a good 5'4" and them a natural height of 4' for a ten year old, pulling away only to sign, ' _That was awesome!!'_  Their arms re-circled around your waist, resting their head on your stomach, despite the sweat that slid down your skin, causing their brown, shoulder length hair to cling to your skin.

 **"Isn't that adorable folks? Now, as the votes have been casted, the winner for this surprise dance battle goes to..."** The announcer dramatically stopped as the crowd chanted 'Lyle' and 'Y/n'.

You eyes locked with Mettaton's magenta ones, quickly moving down to Sans' white pinpricks. He gave you a concerned look, but it was quickly wiped away as the announcer started talking again.

 **"It's... It's a tie ladies and gentlemen."** His voice was laced with unbelief, and you could hear his eyebrows creasing, staring at the paper with a confused look.  **"Either the votes are rigged or you both are just that good, every voted for the two of you and ended with a tie but... that's impossible."**

You shrugged and picked Frisk up, walking over to Lyle and giving him a fist bump. "Sound good enough for me, I mean, we are the best here, right?"

Mostly everyone cheered, while some grumbled but with a smile on their faces, and dispersed to their own thing again as you, Lyle and the small group walked back to the bar. Your brother stopped you, pulling you away from everyone else with a frown. You snatched your arm back from him, snarling as you stood a few feet away, crossing your arms over your chest.

"What the hell is this?" Sam growled, swooping his arm in a half, flat circle, emphasizing 'this'.

You raised an eyebrow, replying bluntly, "A dance club."

"I have eyes!" He snarled, to which you snapped back, "Then use them!"

He took a step towards you, but you kept your ground, your feet planted on the floor as he seemed threatening. The both of you seemed threatening, your aura's darkening, radiating annoyance and hate. In less than a moment, a low growl, small words forming at Sam's lips as they moved, emitted a fight between you two, shouting insults over one another, commenting on both your's and Sam's decisions. Your arms were tense, nails digging into your bicep, splitting the skin and drawing blood, shaking as you refrained from getting handsy. Sam didn't have that restraint, throwing his hands in the air, emphasizing everything he said with a wave of his hand. Both of your voices raised louder and louder, working to talk over the other, catching most of the attention of the room. Plenty of people tried to ignore it, others stopping what they were doing to listen and watch.

Lyle's eyes widened as he watched the two, throwing himself off the bar stool and rushing over to the siblings, skidding to a stop as a loud slap echoed through the club. The music stopped, all talking stopped as the sickening sound reached their ears. Another sliced through the silence, louder than the other as you slapped Sam back, one hand holding your cheek, the other frozen in the air, Sam's head facing the side.

Your voice was low, strained, and dark as you finally spoke. "Don't fucking touch me again." 

Lyle grabbed your raised hand and dragged you back as Sam stormed out of the room. He motioned for everyone to continue what they were doing, the music blaring again as he sat you at the counter, handing you a drink. Mettaton, took your hand off your cheek, split skin bleeding from Sam's rings, which you were sure he had the same thing as you both had rings on, although you had backhanded him, possibly hurting him worse. You winced as Mettaton inspected them quietly, receiving a sympathetic glance from Papyrus, which you waved off, glaring at your drink.

"Ever since that one freaking," you refrained from cursing due to the fact that Frisk and Papyrus were around, "day, he's been acting like that." You paused and took a drink. "The day we got the crowd away from you was probably the only time we've gotten along since then. Every other day we were fighting and avoiding each other. That was just the..." With a shaky sigh, you leaned on Mettaton's arm, his hand rubbing soft circles on your back. "...the first time he's ever hit me."

"Of course, you wouldn't let him get away with it and hit him back, darling." Mettaton added. "That's a strong move most women don't commit to when a man hit's them."

"He's no man, Metta." You snarled at the table, Grillby leaning on the counter, listening in. "Hitting a female doesn't make you a man at all. It doesn't even make you a boy. It makes you a piece of shit for hitting someone, anyone really. It doesn't really matter if it's a man or woman. If a woman hits a man, the man should have the right to hit back, vise versa."

"...I do have to agree with you," Grillby mentioned.

You nodded in the fire element's direction and sighed. Today had been hell, despite the fun dance-off, each turn of events seemingly worse than the other. First, Sans had scared you and you hit your head on the stone. Second, your brother practically told you to die during an argument. Third, he slapped you in front of a crowd, to which you responded with your own backhanded slap.

Grillby handed Lyle a rag as the boy asked for one quietly, taking your face in his hands and wiping off the face-paint that was left, a muffled cry of protest left your lips as he practically babied you. Frisk covered their mouth in a silent giggle, shoulders shaking softly. The others let out soft laughs as Lyle finished wiping off the paint. You had stopped struggling and set on just pouting. Lyle pinched your cheeks in a way to stop your pouting, only to result in his finger between your teeth, and a cry of pain from the said boy. He pulled his finger from your teeth and cradled his hand, now the one pouting as Sans, Mettaton, Undyne and Frisk burst out laughing. You smirked triumphantly and took a long drink.

~~~~

Papyrus searched the entire house, he couldn't find you anywhere. He even had Mettaton, Frisk, Alphys, and Undyne on the search. Sans didn't bother, but followed Papyrus around, giving very little effort in looking. After all of them left, you had disappeared once you all were home. No one had seen you or knew where you disappeared, although Jessie gave them the idea that you went to the roof, to check there.

And there you were, sitting on the wall with a guitar, strumming it lightly, tuning it. Before Papyrus tried to call out to you, Mettaton covered his teeth in attempts to hush him as you started strumming and lightly singing.

**_ [Alligator Skin Boots - Cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUcgj6iBeQI) _ **

"And the pastor says I'm good, but Jesus Christ I'm never good." Your head was hung down to watch your hands and make sure you were getting the right strings, your voice soft. "I'll nail my hands up to the wall. I'll nail my hands up to the wall."

Mettaton dropped his hand, listening intently. Frisk sat on Sans' shoulders, hugging his skull.

"And the pastor says I'm good, but Jesus Christ I'm never good. I'll nail my hands up to the wall. I'll nail my hands up to the wall." You lifted your head and looked out towards the city, eyes scanning the lights that illuminated your house and you. "And yeah, the doctors were nice enough, they just said I'm fucked, just like my mom is fucked. I bet your dad's fucked up." A light laugh left your throat at that, but you continued, your lips falling from the small smile they created. "And in the black light I could tell a sick joke. Maybe in the black light I could tell a sick joke."

Both lights in Sans' and Papyrus' eye sockets were gone, leaving a dark abyss as they watched you, frozen to their spots. Alphys held onto Undyne, who wrapped her arm around Alphys' shoulders.

"Twinkle Twinkle little star. Alcoholics don't get far. Unless they drink and drive. Let's go for a ride," you took a shaky breath, "And I hope I crash and die tonight. I hope I crash and die tonight. Saying, I do not like you. I do not mind him much." Your head dropped to stare at the guitar again, your fingers moving quickly and on their own as you had not brought a pick and had memorized the song long ago. "You were just my first. Now I've had, I'm cold to the touch."

You shifted where you sat, holding the guitar more securely, sitting more with one leg on the roof, the other dangling off. It scared the others as they heard the next lines, shuffling into positions where they would run after you if you tried.

"Leap to my death, I'll die for my friends, I'll lie to the end." You smiled at that, closing your eyes. "I'm cold to the touch. Leap to my death, I'll die for you all. I'll die for my friends. It goes like this-" You stopped for a moment, pausing your strumming to take a short breath, resuming when you calmed down a bit. "Well I ain't sorry, with broken wrists. I climb from these walls."

Undyne's eye flickered to your arms, then back at the guitar. Worry filled their minds, watching you intently and just listening.

"My skin crawls. My skin crawls... My..." The song ended softly, quietly - quieter than when it started.

Frisk struggled at getting down from Sans, although he held onto them when they tried to run for you, covering their mouth so they didn't shout out. You were staring at the ground, holding the guitar loosely. It startled them when you sniffled, shoulder shaking as you started crying, tears welling up in your eyes. The moment Sans actually let the child go, they ran to you and sat beside you, hugging your shoulders tightly. You didn't really made any motion to let them know you knew they were there, continuing to just stare in the distance.

"Darling...?" Mettaton called as he sat in front of you, to an extent, still on the roof and in front of where Frisk sat.

You didn't answer.

Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys joined, leaving Sans to lean on the doorway. He studied your body, the way you sat, how far your back was arched, the position your arms were in, the tenseness of your muscles. You were refraining from crying in front of them. Your soul, originally brightly mixed Red (Determination), Green (Kindness), Orange (Bravery), Maroon (Confidence), Brown (Hope), ([Soul Colors](http://undertale-rp.wikia.com/wiki/SOUL_Colors)), was now a mix of Acid (Pain), Grey (Betrayal), Black (Hatred), and Red. The colors didn't exactly mix together, but swirled around each other, the colors sticking out like a sore thumb, giving whoever saw it an idea what traits you possessed, but the soul itself was dim.

You pushed Frisk off you softly as you stood, ignoring them as you took the guitar to walk back downstairs but, Sans stood in front of the doorway. You stopped in front of him, head hanging low, but raised your gaze to meet his. Although no words were spoken between you two, he nodded and let you pass, watching you out of the corner of his eye socket as you disappeared downstairs.

You didn't bother listening to what Mettaton started saying as you jumped off the last few stairs, sulking to your room. From the look Sans had given you, he would speak to you later after the others possibly went to sleep. You figured you wouldn't be able to sleep for a few more hours, your mind racing. You set the guitar on it's stand and sat on your bed, the [room](http://patantour.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/master-bedroom-designs-25-dark-master-bedroom-designs-perfect-for-snoozing-home-epiphany-concept.jpg) silent, save for your shaking breaths and hiccups, muffled by the pillow you grabbed and hugged, burying your face in in order to soften your crying.

It was around eleven thirty when Sans snuck into the room. You were curled up on your bed, a large hoodie and sweats hiding your body. You still clutched the pillow tightly, back to Sans. It seemed as if your were asleep, but you made no acknowledgement that Sans was in there and you were awake. The bed dipped where he sat, causing you to shift, trying to curl up in a tighter ball.

"hey, kid?" Sans called, his hand settling on your arm softly. "it's alright."

You didn't even know why you were going to listen to him, or even allow him to comfort you, but you threw the pillow to the side, ignoring you thoughts as you sat up and dove into his arms. He was a bit surprised at your reaction, but hugged you back tightly, wrapping his arms around you as you clutched his t-shirt tightly, sobbing. He said nothing else as he coaxed you into letting him lie down, curling up on his chest, which was surprisingly not as hard as you had thought, seeing how he was a skeleton and made of only bone and magic, but the magic probably cushioned the bones. In almost no time, you were out, breathing softly as your crying had worn you out, continuing to grasp Sans tightly.

He stared at the ceiling in silence, loving the feel of your even breathing, listening to the silence, closing his eye sockets. His mind soon fell blank as sleep overtook him, his arm tightening around your body in protectiveness.

A small smile fell upon the monster's lips as she closed the door softly, making sure not to make much noise. Slipping the phone back into her pocket, she snuck back to her room and slipped into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry for the lack of updating, I'm not good with making schedules and sticking with them. THIs CHAPtER Was SHoRTer tHaN THE OTHER TWO AUUUGHHHHHHHHHHH. Seeya.


End file.
